The present disclosure relates generally to the integration of personal health and general or real-time weather information to provide weather-based precautionary measures output to an end user.
Unstructured text data sources, such as medical journals, weather records, news reports, etc., contain a vast amount of information, including words that describe weather conditions, medical conditions, events, and actions. This information is embodied in electronically stored unstructured text documents. Identifying relationships between various entities in these documents can be achieved by improvements to the computing technology that stores and processes this information.